This invention relates generally to a new class of and method for producing heat sealable adhesives. More particularly, this invention encompasses a method of producing a new class of heat sealable adhesive product by the in situ formation of a solid, elastomeric polymer derived from the reaction of a low-molecular weight, diene telechelic polymer having functional groups and a coreactive organic compound having groups coreactive with the polymer functional groups in the presence of particular types and quantities of compatible resins, which products have a spectrum of properties unattainable with heat sealable adhesives presently known and available to the art.
Generally, in the technology of heat sealable adhesives, the physical properties known in the art as tack, peel adhesion, and creep resistance are paramount in determining the suitability of any given heat sealable adhesive composition to provide the necessary application properties and in-service durability required of the heat sealable adhesive product.
Besides these physical property parameters, the chemical attributes of the heat sealable adhesive composition must also be considered in order to provide a heat sealable adhesive product having the requisite durability in the environment in which it is to be used. Thus, for example, the heat sealable adhesive must be formulated so as to exhibit resistance to adhesive-degrading environmental conditions such as elevated temperatures, sunlight, organic solvents, moisture, acids, and bases to which the heat sealable adhesive product will be exposed in service.
This application relates to and comprises a modification of the basic principles of in situ polymerization of liquid elastomers disclosed and claimed in the U.S. Pat. applications to Donald O. Kest, Ser. Nos. 144,293 and 144,337 filed May 17, 1971, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,616 and 3,743,617.